


NSFW Banana Fish Drabbles

by ryoseirui



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Drinking, Everyone's vers okay, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoseirui/pseuds/ryoseirui
Summary: A collection of small NSFW things I've written because I didn't want to mix it in with the other drabble collection that's full of fluff.Very OT3 heavy.





	1. Friday Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember when I wrote this one, but judging from the date (the day before I flew back to Chicago for Thanksgiving Break), I'm very sure I wrote this drunk.

It was a Friday tradition of their’s.

Every Friday night, after all their classes were over, they would go over to Ash’s single dorm room, and watch whatever movie seemed the most appealing to them at the time. But “movie night” was just a secret code name for what they would _actually_ do. They would turn the volume up to at least 50, and then do what they truly wanted to do at that time.

Today, they chose _Moulin Rouge_ , but no one actually had an interest in what was actually happening on screen. They were focused on each other’s lips on each others’s skin, on taking each others clothes off. This is what they truly wanted, not some lousy movie night.

As the first song came on screen, the volume is on full blast that no one next to Ash’s room could even suspect on what they were doing. Ash’s lips were trailing down Eiji’s chest, as Shorter pinches the sensitive nubs on Eiji’s chest.

“A-ah… Ash… Shorter…” Eiji moans out as the two continue to tease his body. “T-too much…"


	2. In the middle.

Eiji doesn’t go to the club often. But tonight, he was convinced by Yue to go with him.  

Yue disappeared on the dance floor a while ago, leaving Eiji at the bar, sipping at his drink quietly. This kind of place really isn’t really his scene, but he really can’t leave until he gets a text back from Yue that he’s alright. His phone is in hand, but nothing comes. The only notifications that show up are messages from one of his group chats for a group project at school.

He sighs, and slips his phone in his pocket, eyes to the dance floor, hoping he can find Yue just by looking. And that’s when he sees _them_.

There’s a pair, _a couple_ , maybe? Eiji observes. And the way they were dancing… is so obscene. The blond man in front, is absolutely gorgeous, he notices. His hips are moving along to the music, his ass rubbing against the crotch of the other man. The other man, a lot taller than the blond, has a bright purple mohawk that makes him stand out in the crowd. He has various piercings, and is even wearing sunglasses in the dark room. Both of them radiate such a powerful energy, and Eiji can’t help but stare. He _can’t_ be the only one doing so, anyway…

But they make eye contact. Both of them to Eiji. Eiji averts his eyes, trying to refocus himself to his drink. But the more he drinks, the more he realizes, he can’t be quenched. The drink is gone fast.

There’s a tap on his shoulder, and he looks up. It’s the man with the purple hair. Eiji’s body stiffens, and he puts his glass down, the bartender taking it away.

“Come with me,” the man says, hold his hand out. Eiji hesitates for a moment, but decides to take his hand. He leads him to the blond man, who’s standing on the dance floor, waiting for them to come over.

"Where do you wanna be, sweetheart?" the man asks, his low voice like syrup. As if Eiji is now caught up in the sticky condiment, he knows he can't turn back with this invitation. 

"... in the middle," he answers. But the two look at him. Either the club music is a bit too loud, or they want to tease this onlooker a little bit more. 

"What was that? Where?" Ash says, his hand reaching around Eiji to grab his waist. The sudden touch makes Eiji flinch. 

"In... in the middle. Please..." Eiji says, a little louder, hoping the two can hear him. His voice is a lot needier that he intended it to be. 

"The middle, huh?" Shorter smirks. "The same way we were doing it before? With Ash in the front, and me in the back?" He asks, his hand sneaking around to Eiji's other hip. 

"Or do you want Shorter in front, and me behind you?" Ash whispers into Eiji's ear. "We don't mind either way. There is no 'top' or 'bottom' in our relationship, babe.” 

Eiji gulps.

**Author's Note:**

> And, as always, I'm over at @_ryoseirui_ on Twitter.


End file.
